


Flavor

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Ren loves Maruki’s snacks.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Flavor

Ren knew what he wanted. When the new and most importantly, the cute counselor came up to him and his crew, offering help, Ren had no reason to say no. And when he offered snacks, who was he to reject the kind man’s offer? 

Though they had different ideas of what was considered a snack.

“...Mhmm..”

Maruki nervously adjusted his glasses, watching the door. Every shadow that passed the tiny stained window had his heart jumping against his chest. It made it difficult to enjoy the loving kisses peppered against his shaft from his patient, Ren peering up at him with a cocky smirk that was perfect on his face.

“...Taking your time, aren’t we?” Maruki asked, laughing nervously as he played with his tie, his fingers jerking the knot while Ren slurped and sucked, taking his length down with alarming expertise. The unassuming counselor had a surprisingly nice cock, lengthy, and with the right amount of girth to stretch someone’s mouth.

“Can’t I take my time to enjoy this?” Ren asked.

“...It’s just-” Maruki started, but a lick on his slit had him gasping.

“I’m just teasing.”

As commanded, Ren quickens his pace, slurping his counselor with loving effort. He worked his neck, laying kisses, and sucked on the tip, working the rest of the shaft with his hands. It was crude, his thick glasses crooked as he lapped his tongue against the peach-toned head. Maruki groaned, his toes curling as he endured Ren’s pleasurable assault. It's tempting to grab onto Ren’s curly locks and force him down, but he held back his urges. He didn’t want to hurt him and reveal his inner beast- unknowing that Ren would have loved that.

Maruki laid back, his only job was to keep watch on any possible intruders to their little rendezvous. Ren worshipped him with awe and respect, dragging his tongue up and down his underside while feverishly working his palms on his length. With a grunt, Maruki politely adjusted Ren’s glasses, and nodded, “I”m going to-”

“Right,” Ren answered calmly. With a cheeky grin that brought blood flushing to Maruki’s cheeks, Ren dipped his head and swallowed him down, massaging his sacks until he was ready to blow. Groaning, Maruki came with clenched eyes, huffing heavily as his thick load spilled out into his patient’s hungry throat. The slurping sounds were obscene and alarmingly loud. Ren moaned lustfully as he swallowed all of Maruki’s juices until the tap was empty. He pulled from the length with an echoing pop, and tilted his head back for a performance of a lifetime, winking at Maruki before gulping.

His adam’s apple bopped as every pint of bitter fluid went down. Maruki blushed, his gaze embarrassingly focused on the erotic show. His hands tried to tuck his erection back down into his pants, but Ren’s flaunting had his blood pumping again. Shoving it into his boxers and zipping himself up, he took a pack of tissue from his pocket and wiped Ren’s face clean. Ren tilted his head forward, like a cat waiting for its pats, practically beaming in delight. 

Trying to not look too embarrassed about the whole situation, Maruki muttered with an awkward laugh, “I don’t see why you enjoy it so much. It must taste terrible.”

Ren licked his lips and smiled brilliantly. “The scarcity makes it delicious.”

Maruki groaned and clasped his hands over his face. Shit, that was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I fear this will backfire on me and people won't put more Maruki content out there. Too bad cause he's cute and marriage material.


End file.
